Stefan and Katherine: An Untold Story of The Past
by tvdfancentral
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Please enjoy. Not amazing, I know, but it was the first thing I thought of and I thought it would be fun to write since I ship Steferine.


Stefan and Katherine:

An Untold Story

1864; Mystic Falls, Virginia. 12:00 A.M.

"Stefan… I love you." The words lingered in his mind. Never had a woman like her told him that before.

Katherine… Beautiful. Perfect.

How else to describe her? Sitting out in the cold of the night, Stefan thought of the secret Katherine had shared with him the night before.

Vampire.

Another word used to describe her. Though a bloodsucker, Stefan believed Katherine was not a monster, as his father believed. But Katherine loved him. That was all Stefan knew.

And then there was Damon. Witty, charming, and handsome. Always getting in the way of him and Katherine. No matter how hard Damon tried, Stefan couldn't let Katherine be taken away from him.

Lost in his thoughts, Stefan almost missed the whisper of his named uttered behind him. Turning around, Stefan saw nothing.

"Stefan…" There it was again. Although this time, Stefan recognized the voice.

"Katherine? Is that you?"

"Of course it is," She stepped out from behind her hiding place; a small group of hedges. "Why out so late, Mr. Salvatore? Dangerous things await in the dark, you know."

"It's you we should be worried about."

"Me? Did you forget? Nothing can hurt me." Then a laugh to herself. "So, answer my question, why out so late?"

"I was thinking… And, well, writing too. I keep a journal." Embarrassed, Stefan looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed. I used to keep one of my own. A long time ago…" Her eyes started to fade away, making it clear she was lost thinking about the past, but then, with a small shake of the head, she looked up and smiled. "Too long ago to talk about now."

"Katherine?" Stefan said, to make sure Katherine knew he was about to say something serious. "Exactly _how _long have you been alive?"

"It's all in the past. Nothing to worry about now. How about we take this to my room?" She looked warmly into his eyes.

"That would be lovely, Miss Katherine." After extending his arm for Katherine, they made off into the night.

1864; Mystic Falls, Virginia. 1:00 A.M.

Katherine's Bedroom

"Oh Katherine. I love you." Stefan said resting his eyes on a ringlet of her hair.

"I know, my love. And I love you as well." She responded, catching his gaze.

"Will I forever be your only love?" Stefan asked, after a moment's hesitation.

"My _only _love? Mr. Salvatore, I'm afraid I cannot promise that." She looked so innocent. Her words were soft, too. But not quite soft enough. The words hit Stefan like daggers plunging into his heart.

"Who? Who else Katherine?" His voice raising, "Who else is it that you love?" Katherine looked mildly hurt. "Is it Damon? Well? Is it?"

"Yes Stefan! If you must know, I love Damon as well." Betrayal. The first thing Stefan felt was betrayal. And then anger. Anger that Damon would steal his love. "But I love you too Stefan! I will _always _love you!" After a few seconds of silence, she added, "I will always love you both."

"But it's just supposed to be me, Katherine!" There was an interruption. Both Stefan and Katherine looked toward the door. Someone was knocking.

Now looking right at Stefan, she said, "Come in, Damon." Speak of the devil.

He stepped in the room, at first not noticing Stefan. "Katherine…" He said. His eyes flickered to Stefan. "What's going on?"

"Come Damon." Katherine said. Damon didn't hesitate. To Katherine he went.

"Leave now. You were never here. You went out for a stroll, but now you are ready for bed. Go." Katherine said the words with her eyes glued to Damon's; his glued to hers.

Damon left.

"Wha…" Stefan began.

"Forget about it, Stefan. And forget about the little chat we just had. All you remember is me inviting you to my room. Then we talked about our future." Gazing into his eyes like she did Damon's, she said the words.

Then, she extended her canines, and bit into his neck. Stefan pulled away, and Katherine released.

"Not ready yet? Alright. I guess I'll just have to _make _you let me." Biting into his neck once more, she started thinking about what Stefan was allowed to remember. Maybe none of it. That way, she'll have nothing to clean up.

If he was not going to remember anything, maybe she could say something… Something, he wasn't allowed to know. Neither of the Salvatore brother can know…

"I have always loved you more Stefan." She whispered into his ear. And then she made him forgot, and stumble into his bed.


End file.
